In His Talons
by MiraculousTalenny
Summary: When Penny looks for an escape from Talon, she finds one that overcomes all of her other escape manuevers. Talenny one-shot. Sneak peek of A Clone in Disguise: Chapter Three inside.


**A/N: I found the notebook with those stories written in, so here's the one-shot I wrote. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Penny threw a cute gaze at Talon as he displayed a snarling smirk across his lips. She loved that smirk. She got to see everyday for three years straight and it never got repetitive for her. The best part about it, that it gets sexier the older Talon gets, especially when you're pinned against a wall after a brutal chase.

As they got older, their teasing got more touchy than wordy. Like now, Talon wouldn't use his gum-gun on her anymore to restraint or pin her to something: he'd use his hands for that job.

Penny and Talon were both panting; both feeling each other's breath hit their faces lightly. Talon looked as if he was struggling to keep a tight support on Penny to ensure she couldn't squirm free or reach her Code-X. Penny took advantage to being pinned to help regain her breath while Talon kept at it.

She felt a gloved finger slowly trace down her jawline until the he reached the bottom of her chin and a snicker came from Talon. Penny's cheeks warmed up as they turned a gentle shade of pink that made her turquoise eyes shimmer. Talon almost lost himself in them, but stopped himself before he could.

His face was merely a few inches away from hers. If he hadn't of popped a piece of Uncle C's spearmint gum into his mouth before leaving to deliver another virus to Inspector Gadget, Penny would definitely not be enjoying what she smelt from his breath...that is, of she was enjoying of this.

"Hey, hey, Pretty Penny, got you!" Talon teased her as he bounced his eyebrows at her. Penny rolled her eyes in response as she cracked her signature smile at him. In some way, she was an optimist, though there were enough downfalls in her life already. No parents, her crush is a MAD agent, and now she was trapped against the wall by her crush. Could things any worse than they are right now?

But how was she going to escape now?

She was able to escape like it was a piece of cake when she and Talon were fifteen and sixteen, but Talon had changed over the years. He had become dangerously eager to lead MAD, judging by how he had began to succeed in some of Dr. Claw's plans. At least MADcat was there to accidentally break whatever Talon had gotten away with before it could cause some real damage.

Penny looked around the place for a possible distraction that could set her free, but there was nothing hanging or leaning against the walls. Maybe Brain and her uncle would come around the corner and a dysfuntion with Gadget's gadgets would send Talon flying and her running?

"Where's your hilariously lame comeback and 'miraculous escape'?" Talon asked her after noticing that she had become unusually silent for nearly twenty seconds.

Penny smiled nervously as she turned her gaze down to his shoulders, "Actually...I'm not too sure how I'm going to get out of this one…"

Talon's eyes went wide in obvious shock. "Haha, I did it! I finally got Pretty Penny! Uncle Claw's not gonna believe this!"

Penny found herself watching his lips the entire time he gloated in excitement. She blushed a little more, but her head lit up with a lightbulb a second later. If what she had just thought of worked out the way it should, she would be running back to HQ with the USB that the virus is downloaded on.

She cleared her throat silently. Penny wasn't shy or nervous for what she was about to do. She and Talon saw each other everyday and have had teen-to-teen conversations almost every time. They knew each other better than their uncles did, and that was no lie.

"Talon…" she said in a hushed whisper that could be referred to as suggestive. Talon looked down at her as her change of tone caught his attention almost instantly. The nervousness in her eyes from earlier was gone, replaced with what looked like lust. Her pale lips were slightly puckered out at him, which Talon blushed at.

Was this really happening?

"Uh, Penny?" the MAD agent asked, now being the nervous one. His grip on her pinned hands became weak and light; and Penny took this advantage. She wouldn't let herself escape just yet; she would have fun with this.

Who knows when she would get another opportunity like this?

"I'm done with our rivalry." she whispered again to Talon, making sure it got to him. She was blushing as dark as he was. Penny noticed the scent of mint and hairgel mixing together from Talon created something that she'd use to keep her house smelling fresh and clean.

"Wh-What do you mean…?" Talon asked her as his eyes had sparks going off in them. Was he hearing things, or was this legit?

Penny pulled her hands from Talon's, raising a flag in the back of his mind that he couldn't pay any attention to in a moment like this. Instead of using her hands to push Talon away from her, Penny gently wrapped them around Talon's neck.

Getting up onto her tiptoes, she moved her lips towards his. They didn't touch with her on her tiptoes, so Talon leant down towards them really slowly.

He looked her in the eyes, making sure she wasn't going to regret anything. Penny only shut her eyes as their lips lurched closer and closer to each other's. Talon shut his too to make it any less awkward than it already was.

Their lips touched in their first kiss.

Talon had lost all his senses and self-conscious. He wanted to kiss her. He was too caught up in their moment to realize that one of Penny's hands had gone into his hoodie's pocket and grabbed the USB.

Penny kept the kiss going for just a few seconds before pulling away. The look in Talon's eyes sent her wild, and she almost wanted to go back to those soft lips. But she couldn't, and would do that another day.

Without a warning or a word, the HQ agent dashed out from between Talon and the wall, leaving the MAD agent to wonder what he did wrong.

 **Leave a review on what you think because I'm considering another chapter to follow up on the two lovebirds! I had fun writing this and wouldn't mind to put up another chapter. Anyway, here's a sneak peak!**

 _Penny walked into Dr. Claw's lair, only to find that Talon had already gotten there. She gave him a light smile, but got a menacing glare in return. MADcat was sat on the red, illuminating keyboard that lit the lair up._

 _Dr. Claw waited until she was right next to Talon before he spoke._

 _"I have a mission for you two."_


End file.
